


Manager à trois

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BANWICH, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, don't let the summary lead you astray, it's nearly all banwich porn with mezzo" just in the framing story, my favorite food just take a re:vale and slap some ban between there mmm, yuki and momo established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: "Dear MEZZO",We have your manager. If you want him back unharmed, you will do exactly as we say.Do not alert other IDOLiSH7 members.Proceed to the music store down the street, and find an envelope behind the pink electric guitar on the wall.Follow those instructions.--Professor Peach & Count Cauliflower"While MEZZO" bravely follow the evil kidnappers' directions, at their secret evil hideout, the nefarious duo are being most gracious hosts to their victim. After all, what's a little kidnapping without a threeway hookup?





	Manager à trois

“Whose benefit was this for, again…?”  
“MEZZO”’s.”  
“…how, exactly.”  
“A team-building exercise. Hunting for clues all over the city, they will build team spirit and their ability to overcome problems together by having to rescue their kidnapped manager.”  
“…and what does the two of you groping me have to do with that?”  
“Oh, that’s just a bonus.”  
“Yuki………”  
The name was growled in a low, warning tone. Ogami Banri had some qualms about the situation he found himself in. In principle, standing sandwiched between two top idols was… not undesirable, nor unusual when managing a cute group like Idolish7 with members that did not shy away from hugs; however when the idols in question were Re:vale, who were getting very handsy, and Banri found his hands tightly tied behind his back, the situation was fast developing beyond dangerous. Yuki had a firm grip on his tie, with the other hand slowly stroking along Banri’s neck just behind his ear. Momo was tightly pressed against his back, arms sliding between Banri’s sides and arms and firmly wrapped around his chest. Banri could feel thumbs shyly brushing against his shirt, only the gentlest pressure reaching his skin through it; fingertips briefly sliding over his nipples before quickly withdrawing, as if startled by their own boldness. He couldn't see Momo’s face, but he had been more reserved than usual, and Banri he was sure the man was blushing furiously. Even if Momo’s fanboy reactions were sometimes way over the top, Banri did find it rather adorable, and Yuki’s jealous grunts were always a nice bonus when he teased the younger man.

“Momo-kun? You alright? Don't let this jerk push you into anything you don't want,” he hollered to his backside, ignoring the annoyed tug Yuki gave his tie for the comment. Momo shifted behind him.  
“Ah, no, that's not… I mean, I do want--” Banri felt both hands around him clench to grip his shirt tighter, before releasing and gently trembling in the air in front of him as Momo regretted his choice of words.. “---!! I, ah…”  
“See? He does want you too,” Yuki picked up where his partner’s courage fell through. After Momo did not object to the statement in any way, Banri found himself at a momentary loss for words, and opted to just glare at the silver-haired man. Of course he had always known Momo found him attractive, but that he had interest in taking it further… And despite having been certain he would never get intimate with Yuki again, certain he wouldn’t want to even if the implausible chance presented itself -. he had never ceased to find the bastard extremely sexy and desirable. Perhaps even more so than before - years of working as a pro had taught the man to really play up his strengths, from the deliberate way he moved his slender body to the enticing gaze and beautiful eyes--

Banri snapped out of his thoughts when the lascivious look Yuki was giving him made him realize how his glare had softened as he’d been absently ogling the idol. Knowing the damage had been done, he nevertheless angrily yanked his gaze away. Still looking for the right remark to throw back, Banri felt the hand beside his neck slide along his jaw to take gentle hold of his chin. He didn’t resist as Yuki turned his head back to face him.  
"Ban. Tell us to stop, and we will. Otherwise I take it that you want it too." Yuki stated, staring directly into Banri's eyes. The manager swallowed hard. Yuki had easily caught on to his reluctance to admit the lingering… desire, if not quite feelings, he had towards the duo, and made it easy for him. Just don't say no.

Silence fell over the room. Yuki was still holding his head in place, so Banri could only avert his gaze when looking directly into his former partner’s intense eyes started to feel overwhelming. He had never felt this little like he was in control of the situation with Yuki… Watching the troublesome kid he knew grow into a top idol from afar was one thing, experiencing him confidently seduce you was quite another. 

As the silence dragged on, Banri felt Momo’s hands return to their position around his chest, gaining confidence every moment he did not refuse them. Yuki watched the embrace tighten, smiled how it softened Banri’s expression, before coaxing the man to look back in his direction as the star drew close. Gently, he kissed his former partner, former lover, closed his eyes as familiar lips greeted his own. Yuki slowly pecked at Banri’s mouth a few times, brushed lips together only to momentarily part again. He licked experimentally, pleased when Banri obediently opened his mouth and allowed Yuki’s tongue to invade, tangle together with his own, the taste both familiar and new. Yuki peeked at the man's face to see Banri had closed his eyes, brows ever so slightly furrowed, presumably frustrated at how easily he gave in to the eccentric duo. Behind Banri’s shoulder, Yuki saw Momo intently watching his two idols renewing their intimacy. From his predatory gaze Yuki could tell the fanboy shyness had given way to pure lust, his body tensing up and arms more hungrily pressing Banri’s body against his. Banri moaned into his kiss with Yuki as he felt the erection pressing against his tied hands. 

Yuki released his hold on the manager’s tie and instead loosened it. Momo took it as his cue to draw his fingers along Banri’s chest in search of the shirt’s buttons, and once found began swiftly undoing them. Moving downwards, he reached the hem and once he was done with the buttons, Momo yanked the shirt free.

Momo took a deep breath, circled his arms around Banri’s this time, slipped his hands underneath the shirt now hanging loose around bound man’s fit body and placed his palms on the bare waist. Gently massaging his hands along the sides, fingertips momentarily sliding inside the trousers before dashing higher. Caressing Banri’s stomach, Momo heard him softly gasp between Yuki ravishing his mouth. Yuki had loosened the man's tie and collar to reveal all of his pale neck, and Momo moved to claim the skin, a gentle lick before placing a tender kiss, then two, before giving in to his more possessive desires and clamping down harder. Tenderly pressing his teeth against Banri’s neck elicited a shiver from the man, Momo scraped them against the skin but refrained from exactly biting, then harshly sucked the surface he intended to mar.  
Not to be outdone, Yuki broke their kiss and reached for the other side of Banri’s neck, leaving the man breathing heavily before hissing at the sensation of Yuki lightly biting him.

“Gah…! W, wait, do you both… Ngh”, he weakly objected, going unheard as the top idols finished leaving a mark on him. Banri had barely sighed in relief that the love bites were in areas usually hidden by his work clothes, before Yuki had spotted his partner’s hands absentmindedly groping around the man's stomach area. With a smirk, he grabbed hold of Momo’s hands and directed them higher up Banri’s chest, covering his pecs with the strong, soft palms. Yuki gave a light squeeze and Momo dutifully cupped his hands around the muscles, a soft sound escaping Banri’s lips encouraging his fondling. 

Yuki smiled at the sight, and leaned over Banri’s shoulder to give Momo a peck on the lips before meaningfully casting his eyes down, back at his lovers’ faces, and down again while lowering himself to kneeling in front of them. Momo returned his mouth to Banri’s enticingly vulnerable neck, kissing more gently this time but also gave his ear a playful nibble. He slid his forefingers over the man's nipples, spun his fingertips around the hardening flesh and pinched them, twisting and teasing more cute sounds out of the usually so calm and collected manager. Momo felt the tension in his body grow, pressure building up in his groin as he reveled in Banri’s less than graceful state. He glanced down at Yuki, propped on his knees, popping open the button on Banri’s trousers after removing his belt. The look in his usually gentle eyes was akin to hunger, as he unzipped the last obstacle and pulled the topmost fabric aside enough to reveal the growing erection, still clad in underwear. Yuki leaned in to kiss it, earning a small shudder from Banri. The idol inspected the man’s garments further as he proceeded to pull the dress pants to the ground.

“Your underwear is so boring… You’ve become so old,” he quipped. As expected, Banri snorted and turned to glare at him.  
“Well sorry that I wasn’t exactly dressed to impress toda---ghhh,” his reply was cut short by Yuki suddenly grabbing his ass, enthusiastically digging his fingers into and between the soft cheeks. Continuing to fondle the rear in his palms, Yuki gazed up, face beaming.  
“At least you’re still really firm here.” Before Banri could put his annoyance in words, Yuki continued.  
“And I hope here…” he brought his face to Banri’s groin again, so close Banri could feel his breath even through his remaining clothing, delayed for several tantalizing moments until opening his mouth wide and pressing against the clothed cock, pecking at the hardening member, letting Banri feel his hot breath against his length and wish the man took all of him instead of merely gnawing at the sides. Banri didn't remember Yuki being this much of a tease, he'd usually preferred to go right to business, on occasion finding foreplay almost as big of a hassle as most other things not pertaining to music. But this Yuki was slow, deliberate, reveled in every sharp breath and tiny whimper Banri was unable to contain. Lips pressing against his cock only to withdraw sent waves of want and frustration all over Banri’s body, from his needy groin through his chest and nipples still caressed in Momo’s strong, loving hands. Disappointed with the friction constantly robbed from him, Banri couldn't help his hips bucking forward when Yuki next abandoned his member, prompting a smirk from the kneeling man. Scoffing at this delight, Banri gathered himself and glanced down to look Yuki in the eye. He could tell Yuki needed that one last push to be convinced into giving Banri what he wanted.

“Yuki…” he groaned, voice as sultry as his pride would allow. The plea elicited the intended results as Yuki smiled in approval, and brought his hands to the rim of Banri’s underwear, slipping his fingertips under the elastic band and began dragging them down. Banri’s cock eagerly jumped out and dangled before Yuki’s face, almost desperate for direct contact and attention. Yuki ignored it and focused on undressing the man, dropping his bland dark boxers all the way down then guiding his legs out of both them and the trousers pooled at his ankles, tossing the garments aside. 

Momo hungrily watched Banri sway with the movements, hard and needy. He wanted to let Yuki tease the man as he pleased, but, this was Ban-san they were talking about?! He couldn't just stand by, not providing Ban-san with whatever was within his power… Momo reached over to place his hand under Banri’s dick, gently wrapped his palm around it and slowly slid along a few times. Banri exhaled in satisfaction, and Momo’s own undergarments were starting to feel unbearably tight as he reveled in bringing pleasure to a man he so adored. Yuki finished undressing Banri’s legs and centered himself before the man's groin, waiting while Momo gave his cock a few more loving strokes. The hand paused, then aligned the hardened member with his partner’s awaiting mouth.

Banri struggled to hold his gasp in as Yuki leaned in to kiss him at the tip, licked the slit and rolled his tongue around the glans before finally taking Banri in his mouth proper, the moisture and heat covering his length. Momo’s hand withdrew as Yuki took the member in deeper, deeper, Banri forgot to breathe as he watched his cock sink between the idol’s lips. Just as he was starting to wonder if the man could take him all the way, Yuki drew back, dragging his lips along the shaft back near the tip, before reversing again, filling his mouth with Banri tantalizingly slowly. Yuki glanced up, making sure he was being closely watched. Slowly, agonizingly so to Banri, he began bobbing his head along the cock, increasingly sucking its tender skin, making exaggerated groans between Banri’s heated gasps. _Yuki’s gotten better_ , Banri noted in the back of his head, _he’s actually striving to pleasure me instead of just impatiently get it over with…_

Yuki was working his cock diligently, but Banri’s body was impatient and his hips involuntarily bucked to hasten the friction, bury himself deeper in Yuki’s beautiful, wet, hot mouth… suddenly there were hands on his hips, fingers with nails painted red firmly drawing him back against Momo, keeping him in place. Banri groaned at the feeling of his ass being pushed against Momo’s unattended cock as the man peppered his neck and shoulder with sloppy kisses.  
Amused by Banri’s eagerness, Yuki chuckled and thought to reward him. He took a deep breath before pushing in further, taking Banri in deeper, deeper until the dick hit the back of his throat. The impact started triggering Yuki’s gag reflex, and while he bravely fought the tears starting to well in his eyes and the urge to spit out the cock filling his mouth beyond his limit, he had to give up, and rapidly withdrew, coughing and panting.

“Enough of that”, he laughed it off, wiping the sides of his mouth. Ignoring the disappointed sigh coming from above, Yuki swiftly got up and dusted off his knees. Smirking, he grabbed Banri by the shoulders, and watched Momo catch the hint and release his hold on the man’s hips. Banri had only a moment to glance at them in confusion before Yuki suddenly pushed and flipped him around, facing him towards Momo instead. Momo didn’t meet his gaze, eyes instead darting down his body, from his neck to around his chest before moving lower. Feeling slightly self-conscious in his exposed state, Banri shifted in Yuki’s grasp. 

“Aaah… Ban-san really is a total hottie…” Momo mumbled to himself, prompting an amused grin from Yuki, and a slightly more embarrassed one from Banri.  
“A, ahaha… thanks, Momo-kun…” he laughed almost bashfully. Momo seemed to snap back awake, his already flushed face adopting a deeper shade of red. Banri heard Yuki chuckle just by his ear. He felt one of the hands holding onto his shoulders move, softly grabbing his chin instead, tilting his head downwards a tad.  
“Go on, Momo. Kiss him”, Yuki cooed, sliding a finger across Banri’s lips. Momo intently watched the motion, but his hesitation forced Banri to act.  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to…”, he said, and would have turned his face away to feign disappointment had Yuki not still been holding his chin. His words had the desired effect.  
“Ah--- that’s not… I…” Momo stuttered, then appeared to gather his courage again by taking a deep breath. Banri felt Yuki’s hand retract a bit as Momo brought his face closer before hesitating a moment, near enough that they could feel each other’s breath. Banri’s tongue flicked along his bottom lip briefly before Momo finally claimed his lips. The kiss was sweet, tender, almost too much so as Banri could feel the burning passion the other man was holding back. He had seen Momo unleash that burning heat, he wanted that raw emotion to sweep over him in person as well, coaxed the man with teasingly light kisses and encouraged with quiet wanton gasps and moans between. Their kisses got deeper, tongues tangled, learned each other’s' taste and feel. Banri vaguely noted Yuki rustling about behind him but paid no mind, focusing on the younger man slowly giving in to desire, more hungrily claiming his mouth and hands starting to wander, one finding its place gently grabbing onto Banri’s hair, the other feeling around his body. 

Yuki watched his partners while undressing his jacket and pants, tossing them aside after fetching a tube from one of the pockets. Starting to get enough of being ignored he snapped the lubricant container open, coated some of his fingers and placed the palm of his hand just above Banri’s ass to get his attention. He felt the man tense up a touch, and placed his other hand on the pale hips, gently caressing to tell him to relax. Still holding Banri in place by his hair, Momo wouldn't let him break their kissing, but Yuki heard the man whimper his name in between, in a tone he could only assume was meant to sound sterner than what he actually managed. Smiling at the attempt to remind him to stay in line, Yuki grabbed Banri’s ass with his cleaner hand, really squeezing after he felt the man twitch. He drew the cheeks apart and plunged a slender finger right in, reveling in the moan it elicited. Slowly he pushed in deeper, pulled back out twirling the tip of his finger, then back in, repeating the motions. 

"...nobody’s been in here for a while huh, Ban?" Yuki chuckled. He was sure Banri would have had something snappy to say in response, had his mouth not been full of Momo’s tongue.  
"Nnnn… mmgh…!" Banri groaned into the kiss as Yuki inserted another finger and started spreading them around. He tried to work gently, ease his former partner’s body back into accepting his intrusion, but he was starting to feel so heated, grow so impatient that he got sloppy, pushed rougher than intended, twisted further than was entirely comfortable for Banri. The man’s body trembled all over when Yuki’s fingertips rubbed against his prostate, the angle preventing optimal reach but allowing enough to send pleasure surging through Banri, his ass involuntarily clenching down on the fingers penetrating him. Yuki added a third finger, Banri moaned and writhed about enough to convince Momo to release the grip on his hair and cease fervently ravishing his mouth. 

“Aaahhh… gh….!” Banri gasped, deft fingers playing inside him, finding familiar spots and teasing mercilessly. Pain from his walls being pushed apart drowned out as Momo grabbed his cock again, slowly yet determinedly sliding his palm across it back and forth. Squeezing and caressing the member, Momo felt its hardness return after the intrusion softened it a bit. He continued the jerking motions, alternating shorter and longer tugs along Banri’s heated shaft. Momo rubbed his thumb over the glans, fingertip soon covered with precum. Banri whimpered as Yuki withdrew his fingers, making a lascivious wet sound as he left Banri’s hole gaping, waiting to be filled again.  
“Ahh… Ban-san’s body makes such lewd sounds… and your cock is already leaking…” Momo murmured, voice heavily enamored. Banri laughed awkwardly.  
“Ahhaha… certainly a first hearing Momo-kun talk so dirty…”

“You call that dirty? You should see the fanfiction he wrote of us”, Yuki smirked, retrieving the lubricant he put aside before.  
“The… he wha-- hrk--!” Banri started but was cut off when Momo, also surprised, suddenly squeezed down on his cock in a knee-jerk reaction.  
“Yuki-- Ah! Sorry, Ban-san!! ...Yuki, dammit! You promised not to tell anyone!!” Momo complained, loosening his grip right away when he heard Banri’s yelp. Yuki nonchalantly opened the lube and spread some on his palm.  
“Yeah? But Ban’s in it, isn’t he’s already involved?”  
“You especially should not have told Ban-san!! ...ahhh, I’m going to die...” Momo grumbled.  
"Oh. You should try that in real life though, the part with his nipples. I think he’d like it.”  
“...really? Can I… is it okay, Ban-san?” Momo asked, looking into Banri’s eyes like a shy puppy.  
“I… have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, but, go ahead…” Banri replied, noting how very Momo it was to ask permission to play with his nipples... while still holding his dick.

Momo bent down to bring his face to chest level and shyly kissed the bare skin, closing in on the nipple with butterfly kisses. He licked one nipple and brought his free hand to the other, pinching as he gently bit down. Banri inhaled sharply, encouraging Momo to strengthen his pinch and roll the nipple around between his fingers. Momo released his bite and pushed his tongue out, licking enthusiastically all over and biting back on, harder and harder until Banri yelped, then releasing and kissing and licking the nipple again.

Listening to Banri gasp and groan at Momo’s mercy, watching tied hands grasp at thin air above his slim ass, Yuki finished rubbing the lube on his dick. He stepped in closer, made his presence known with a hand on Banri’s hip and teasingly drew his cock up and down between the cheeks. Yuki licked his lips, gave Banri’s neck a quick kiss and drew his head back for a better view as he directed the man to adopt a slightly wider stance, and spread the ass for his hard length to enter. His tip at Banri’s hole, Yuki grunted as he pushed in, cock rubbing against familiar walls. Banri gasped and tried to hold his voice in as the heat filled him, pain and pleasure from the friction jolting across his body as the member plunged in deeper. Splitting him apart, Yuki's dick reached to brush against his prostate and forced out Banri’s voice, a wild moan escaping him.

“That’s a good boy…” Yuki cooed, swaying his hips in slow rhythm, breath heavy as his cock was constricted deep within Banri. He brought a hand to his former partner’s, former lover’s, face, slid two fingers into his mouth, pushed them against his tongue and prompted Banri to lick the digits, attempt to wrap around then allow them to play around in his mouth. Momo paused fondling Banri’s chest to admire his flushed face surrendered to desire, gasping and moaning as Yuki pounded into him. Eyes flowing down the sweating body bobbing along to the cock filling him, Momo’s gaze ended on Banri’s erection, sloppily thrusting through his hand loosely holding it. He got down on his knees, changing grip on the shaft and moving his hand closer to its base. After momentarily observing the rhythm of the dick rubbing against his palm, Momo opened his mouth wide, hungrily filling it with Banri. 

“Mmm… mmh…” he groaned while sucking, savoring the taste he’d only imagined for so long.  
Banri moaned louder, intense stimulation both on his cock and ass emptying his mind of everything else. Yuki hastened his pace, thrusting deep and hard and Banri wanted to buck his hips to match, but unsure if Momo could take such ramming he attempted to hold still under Yuki’s pounding. The heat building up, Banri’s body was aching with desire. He was nearing his limit, he really wanted to come, his cock was about to burst…

“Aahhh… ah… Momo-kun… wait, I’m, gonna…” he whimpered a warning, assuming the man would withdraw. But Momo kept jerking his head, sucking the throbbing erection, taking it deep, deeper, Banri’s eyes widened in surprise as his whole length disappeared in Momo’s mouth, seemingly effortlessly. The lascivious sight and combined pleasure from the blowjob and getting fucked in the ass finally boiled over, Banri felt his groin tense up, the pressure building up, contracting then burst over, cum spilling into Momo’s mouth and down his throat. Banri gasped, momentarily drowning in ecstasy, Yuki kept slamming into him, breathing heavier, both groaning almost in unison to their rhythm. Momo released the softening cock, sat back on his heels and lightly grimaced as he swallowed the rest of the cum.  
“Nnh… Ban-san…” he dreamily mumbled. Watching his partner keep ramming his cock into Banri, Momo reached for his own pants, unzipped them and drew them down along with his underpants, freeing his painfully hard erection from wetting his boxers with precum. Yuki slowed his pace to observe.  
“Poor Momo, your dick’s been completely neglected… Ban, you should do something about that,” he said, playful in tone. Without waiting for a reply Yuki pushed Banri by his back, bent him over at a straight angle. 

“Wah…! Ah…” Banri yelped in surprise, bent his head upwards and met eyes with Momo. Momo silently got back up on his knees, leaned close and kissed Banri. Their lips caressed each others for a moment, tongues lightly greeted before Momo broke it off, brushed his hand on Banri’s cheek and stood up. He grabbed his cock and aligned it to Banri’s mouth. Swaying slightly as Yuki kept humping him, Banri stared at the dick right in his face - Momo was slightly bigger than he would have anticipated… But he obediently opened his mouth and took in the end of the shaft, spun his tongue around the tip best he could before taking Momo in deeper. Banri knew he couldn’t take the cock all the way, but he wanted to regardless make Momo feel as good as possible. He determinedly sucked along the skin and drew his tongue wide along the shaft. Banri had no knowledge of Momo’s preferences but he licked where he would like, scraped where he knew Yuki liked, Momo’s gasps and blissful moans conveyed his enjoyment.

Yuki smiled at the scene, then resumed his earlier pace, the new position offering him a different angle. He felt Banri stiffen as his eager cock rubbed the now overly sensitive walls, instinctively clench harder on the intruding organ. Yuki groaned, continued his thrusting, inside Banri felt so good, the heat he’d built up was nearing its peak. Banri’s moans, muffled by the dick gagging him, sounded so beautiful, primal, then Momo’s voice covered it, his gorgeous lascivious noises and gasps almost like music. Yuki met Momo’s eyes, the two shared a loving gaze and the moment was perfect, Banri between them pleasuring them both. Yuki wanted to lean in closer, Momo would surely do the same and meet him for a kiss... but he felt about ready to burst, his groin aflame Yuki rammed a few more times into Banri’s ass, until the pressure boiled over and in a burst of relief he came inside.

“Ah...hah...haah…” Yuki panted, riding out his orgasm with slow thrusts, cum sloshing around. Catching his breath, still penetrating Banri, Yuki watched the man now be able to focus on the blowjob he was giving, intently bobbing along the shaft. Momo turned his eyes from Yuki to Banri, his beautiful hair and beautiful face and beautiful eyes, barely any distance from his groin, mouth full of his cock. Breathing heavily, without thinking, he brought a hand to the back of Banri’s head and grabbed onto his hair. Impatiently, he started pushing back and forth, forcing Banri to a faster rhythm.  
“Mm! Nnm…” Banri protested in surprise, but obediently adjusted to the hastened pace, working the hard shaft best he could. Momo loved the lips pressing against him, the tongue lapping at him, the lewd way Banri’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked… But he also wanted to just rock his hips and shove his cock all the way in, keep his grip on Banri’s hair and force his lips to the base, fill Banri’s mouth and throat and whole existence with nothing but his dick… Momo was fairly sure Banri couldn’t take all of him without gagging as he was avoiding going too deep, but in his fervor he didn’t particularly care, he wanted to feel Banri’s throat spasm around his cock, to see the desperation on the man’s face, feel his power, dominate... 

But just then, Yuki leaned in over Banri’s back and reached his hand to tilt Momo’s chin, then calmly stared back at his hungry gaze until it softened from animalistic craving to a deep desire. Momo leaned towards Yuki and the two kissed, tenderly brushed against each other at first then more intimately locked lips, brought in tongues and lovingly tangled them together. Banri kept going at a swift pace even as Momo's hand slowly released his hair. Steadily bringing Momo near his edge, taste of precum lingering in his mouth, Banri gave his all to achieving climax for Momo. 

Breathing uneven, Momo moaned, first incomprehensibly against Yuki’s mouth, then between the kisses.  
“Nnm… Mmmh… Y-Yuki… Yuki… Mm… Ban-san… Aah…! I’m, gonna… Ban-san...” he gasped, knew he was just moments away, sloppily pawed at Banri to get him off his throbbing dick. Banri complied but Yuki reached over instead, grabbing Momo in his hand. He jerked the shaft rapidly until cum shot out, Momo gasped sharply, Yuki kept rubbing until his partner was finished then gently let go. Momo’s heaving chest evened out, groans quieted down, eyes regained focus… only to see that most of his cum has landed on Banri’s face.  
“...AAHH!! B-ban-san!! I-I-I, I’m so sorry, oh no…” Momo panicked, frantic to make amends. Banri laughed warmly.  
“Relax, Momo-kun. It’s fine.” Yuki peeked over, lewd smile creeping onto his face as he watched the cum starting to trickle down Banri’s face.  
“Oh… next time I want to come on Ban’s face too…” Yuki mumbled. Banri glared at him.  
“You should help me clean after you made a mess…” he grumbled, glancing at his rear. Yuki laughed and wrapped his hands around Banri’s chest, lifting him back upright.  
“Fine, fine.” He kissed Banri’s neck.  
“Let’s get you back looking like... the proper businessman you are.”  
“Was that supposed to be snide? You’ve lost your edge.”  
“Ah… Yuki and Ban-san bantering… so cool….!!”  
Yuki and Banri looked at each other, then Momo, and smiled.

**********

“Ban-chan!! Are you OK?!” the hotel room door burst open and Tamaki rushed in, followed by Sogo more carefully glancing around. They immediately spotted Banri on the couch, gagged and hands tied behind his back, Yuki and Momo sitting on each side.  
“Gasp! Yuki, they have discovered out secret hideout!” Momo exclaimed, jumping up. Tamaki dramatically pointed at him.  
“Yeah! So give our manager back!!”  
“Um, yes… we’re here to… rescue Banri-san…” Sogo chimed in, less confident in opposing the senior idols. Momo took on a pose he seemed to deem villainous.  
“Ha! You can try, but you’ll never discover our top-secret password!” he boasted, Yuki giggling behind him. Tamaki’s response came with a smug smile.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Momorin!! We totally know your password, and it’s… it’s uhh… So-chan?”  
“It’s ‘crescendo’, Tamaki-kun…”  
“Right! That!”  
Momo acted like he’d taken a direct hit to the heart.  
“Oof! No! That can’t be…”  
Yuki also stood up and placed a hand on Momo’s shoulder, supporting him.  
“Don’t worry, Momo. As long as they don’t know our weaknesses, they can’t bribe us and we’ll hold strong.”  
Tamaki seemed slightly puzzled, but Sogo started digging into his bag.  
“So that’s why… umm… I have Momorin and some fresh veggies here, if you could be so kind as to let Banri-san go…?”  
Yuki gasped.  
“Momo… I fear we have been bested...”  
“Darling…! Let us be graceful in defeat…!”  
“We still have each other, after all…”  
“Kyaah, Yuki you’re so cool…”  
They both bowed and backed down, holding an arm out as if to welcome the younger duo to free their manager. They promptly rushed to him, Tamaki removing the gag, Sogo starting to untie his hands.  
“Ban-chan!! You okay?!”  
Banri coughed.  
“More or less… Thanks for coming for me, Tamaki-kun, Sogo-kun.”  
“Of course we would…!” Sogo finished undoing the rope. Stretching his arms and wrists, Banri stood up and sighed.  
“Right, boys, let’s leave, I’ve had enough of this place…” he began to walk towards the door.  
“Ah… I’m sorry we took so long, there were all sorts of riddles and we had to travel around… Banri-san, I’m so sorry…!” Sogo started apologizing, but Yuki cut him off.  
“Sogo-kun, that was the idea. Was our team spirit-building exercise any use to MEZZO”?”  
Sogo and Tamaki looked at each other, small smiles lighting both their faces.  
“I… yes, I think so… Thank you so much for arranging this for us…! I can’t begin to--” This time, it was Banri cutting him short.  
“Don’t give them too much credit, Sogo-kun. They did it for… their own amusement.”  
“B, but, still, thank you, senpai…!” Sogo added as Banri ushered him and Tamaki back out the door. Before he could follow, Yuki walked up to him and slapped his ass. Banri flinched but bravely tried to hide it.  
“Didn’t hear you say ‘no’ to that proposal for a next time,” Yuki cooed, quiet enough that the younger men couldn’t hear. Banri glared at him.  
“Behave yourself or I might.”  
“You can let us know when’s a good time so we don’t need to kidnap you again,” Yuki continued as if he hadn’t heard.  
“...we’ll see,” Banri sighed, and walked away.  
He could already feel what a troublesome situation he might have gotten himself into… Banri touched his lips. But maybe it wouldn’t all be that bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope it was alright! A combo of these three is good in any order, but a Banwich is my favorite (lol)
> 
> Ahahdaf,msaasg this took me over fourth months to write, little by little... Finished just in time to celebrate 69 kudos on "Dearest", heehee.
> 
> As usual, thanks to [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile) for reading and feedback~


End file.
